


17. Hot Chocolate

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Advent, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: After a long day spent outside, shopping for Christmas presents, you and the boys retire to the Dean-cave with cups of hot chocolate.





	17. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 17.
> 
> A day late, because, not being on Tumblr all day yesterday, I forgot.

The silence of the Bunker was interrupted by the sound of four sets of heavy winter boots stomping through from the garage to the kitchen. Once bags had been deposited on table and counters, voices took over.

“Ouf, my arms hurt.”

“I offered to carry the bags.”

“Where’s the pie?”

“Does this go in the fridge or the freezer?”

“Damn, it was cold out there. I can’t feel my nose.”

“Who got mini marshmallows?”

“Probably the same person that got the whipped cream.”

“That’s it, I’m making hot chocolate for everyone. We’ve earned it.”

“Sweet!”

While the boys put the last of the items away, you set a pan of milk to heat on the stove and dug through the cupboards for cocoa, finding a half-full box in the back. You shooed them out of the kitchen, telling them you would meet them in the Dean-cave and they better pick a good movie for you all to watch.

The milk slowly heating on the stove, you set out the cocoa, sugar, the mini marshmallows, and whipped cream. You found the biggest mugs in the cupboard, four of them, and did a fist pump when you discovered spices. A dash of cinnamon and a pinch each of nutmeg and ginger went in each cup. 

Turning the burner off, you added cocoa and sugar to the steaming hot milk, giving it a good stir before pouring it into the four mugs. You left enough room for a handful of marshmallows in each. Giving the can a good shake, you added the whipped cream. 

You rummaged around for a tray because there was no way you could carry those mugs without one. 

As soon as you entered the room, tray balanced precariously as you opened the door, Dean was on his feet to help you. 

“Oh man, that smells absolutely delicious,” Sam almost moaned as he took his mug from the tray.

“Something to chase the chill from our bones,” you grinned, handing Castiel his.

“Y/N, I don’t feel cold,” the angel piped up.

“Humor us, Cass,” you laughed, rolling your eyes towards Dean when you turned away.

“Yeah, Cass, pretend you’re human, just for a little while,” Dean chimed in, warming his hands on his mug.

You curled up with Dean on the loveseat he had installed just a month ago, taking a sip from yours. 

“What are we watching?”

“Love, Actually,” Sam grinned proudly as he started the movie. “Dean’s favorite Christmas movie.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean made a face at his brother.

“You love it, jerk,” Sam shot back.


End file.
